


When He Sees Me

by fandomgeek14



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Crush, First Date, First Meeting, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgeek14/pseuds/fandomgeek14
Summary: The Doctor and River discover they aren't the best people to give dating advice to a teenager.





	When He Sees Me

2016, Coles Hill School (or Academy): 

"hey, Jess!" 

Jessica Pond looked to her left to see April Maclean walking up to her. April and her had been friends since the start of sixth form and they often hung around with each other.   

"oh hi April" 

"are you able to help set up for prom tonight? only we're really low on help" 

"yeah of course, I love helping with literally anything"  

"thanks" she said "have you got a date yet?" 

"a-a date?" Jess frowned in confusion  

"for the prom?" 

"oh, no, I don't, do you?" 

"I asked Charlie" 

"Charlie? Charlie Smith from Sheffield? that Charlie?" 

"yeah and he said no"

Charlie was not from Sheffield. he was really an alien from another planet that Jess and her dad had saved from another alien race called the Shadow Kin and she'd been his guide for helping him to manage the adjustment to human life. She was also pretty sure Charlie was gay but didn't know how to break it to April.   

"I'm sorry, really I'm, so, so sorry April"

"it was worth a shot right?" 

"yeah it was and good on you for trying, I'd just chicken out if I had to ask someone out myself" 

"so why haven't you got a date yet? you're pretty" 

"me? with my long straw-like ginger hair, my pale skin, multiple health issues and weird personality? nobody wants to date that" Jess shrugged

"you need to be more confident in yourself- besides, aren't you friends with Chase Saxon?"

"yeah we are friends, doesn't make me popular though"

"anyone can see he likes you"

"no he doesn't, not like that anyway" Jess looked at April and shook her head "I don't see why everyone thinks that"

then someone walked into her, almost knocking her onto the floor. she spun around ready to apologise for being in the way but before she could the other person apologised

"sorry about that- oh hey Jess"

and Jessica found herself looking into the chocolate brown eyes belonging to her blond haired best friend, and supposed to be enemy, Chase Saxon, Son of the time lord known as the Master and his human wife Lucy. he was also really super popular and the guy she may or may have had a slight crush on since they were fourteen. 

"h-hi- Chase" Jess found herself stuttering over her words

"are you okay? you look flushed?" he asked 

"i'm fine probably a cold. yes that's it, a normal human cold- you get those at this time of year"

"well you're always cute when you get a cold anyway so don't fret about it" 

he laughed at that before looking at her, realising that he had literally just tried to flirt with her effortlessly and his confidence suddenly disappeared 

"hey listen, I was just going to ask if you'd like to go to the autumn prom with me tonight?" 

Jess's heart skipped a beat 

"you know- as friends- I'm not expecting anything more than that"

"oh, yeah, I'd like that" 

"great! I've got biology now, I'll see you at lunch then?" 

"see you" 

Chase left and as he did Jess heard him whisper 'smooth one Chase, nice way to ask out your long time crush, really smooth' Jess turned to April who looked happy for her friend

"what? we're going as friends" 

"told you he liked you, come on, we've got Quill" 

 "brilliant"  


End file.
